


It's So Hard for Me to Breathe

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Fingerprints that Leave me Covered for Days [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, Implied Blowjobs, Louis is really dumb, M/M, Mentions of exhibitionism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Swearing, Teasing, blink and you'll miss it reference of Gemma being a lesbian, breakup fic kinda, everyone is dumb and no one likes feelings, slut shaming for like two seconds, this is kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii so this literally came out of nowhere and I wasn't even gonna write a sequel but yeah this is a sequel to Fingerprints that Leave me Covered for Days so read that first. Both titles are from Little Mix songs, sadly  I do not own any of the characters and I hope you like this! I am not British nor perfect a grammar so all mistakes are mine.<br/>xx<br/>-T</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's So Hard for Me to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so this literally came out of nowhere and I wasn't even gonna write a sequel but yeah this is a sequel to Fingerprints that Leave me Covered for Days so read that first. Both titles are from Little Mix songs, sadly I do not own any of the characters and I hope you like this! I am not British nor perfect a grammar so all mistakes are mine.  
> xx  
> -T

"Guys, guys!" Perrie whines in her _'pay attention to me'_ voice.   
Louis looks around, and realizing no one else was going to answer,   
"What?"   
"We have some important news." She says patting Zayn's thigh.   
Her hair's back to blonde and it sits puled on top of her head, a few curly pieces falling in her face.   
Harry looks as Zayn curiously, who's not giving anything away with his facial expressions.   
"What is it?" He asks.   
"We adopted a kitten!" She squeals loudly.   
Louis blows out a loud breath,   
"Oh thank the lord. Thought you were gonna say you were pregnant or summat."   
"Nope, just an adorable little kitten named Prada!"   
"You guys are gonna make me vomit. " Louis complains as Perrie thrusts her phone at Harry to show him the videos and pictures they'd taken the previous night. (There's 27.)   
"I think it's cute." Harry says slowly, the corner of his lips turning up.   
Louis buries his head in Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his collarbone. He's pleased when Harry simply wraps an arm around him, scrolling through the pictures. 

Harry had been quite distant lately, avoiding Louis, cringing away anytime Louis tried to touch him. Louis snuggled closer, wrapping his arm around his waist. He hopes this means things are good now. 

Lunch goes on, strangely quite without Jade or Niall, but Louis doesn't give it that much thought. Until Jade bursts into the lunch room, tears running down her cheeks, body shaking. Harry and Perrie are on their feet immediately. 

"What's happened?" Harry asks as he smoothes her fringe away from her face. 

"N-N-Niall punched Liam in th-the face and now he may get expelled!" She wails, fresh tears falling down her face. 

"What? Why the hell would Niall punch Liam? I thought they were friends!" 

"I- I dunno." Jade hiccups. 

"Well walk us through what happened." Perrie says, helping Harry guide Jade onto his lap, making sure she doesn't flash the dozen or so people who are staring at them. 

Jade grabs little fistfuls of Harry's shirt like an infant and rests her head on his chest. She's clearly heartbroken and Louis hates the way his insides knot with jealousy. 

"Liam and I were down by the pitch snogging and Niall came out of nowhere," She hiccups, "Fuck and he just started freaking out, yelling at Liam for using me, yelling at me for being such a slut," She swallows hard, "Liam started getting upset then, when Niall called me that, and Niall just swung and he just kept hitting and hitting," Her voice cracked. 

Harry rubs her curls, and lets her cry in his chest and Perrie rubs her leg. 

"C'mon bebz, it's gonna be fine." Perrie promises softly. 

"Not if Niall gets thrown out! Where is he going to go?" She seems to be getting ahold of herself because she sits up, swiping under her eyes. 

Louis' still jealous though because she's still closer to Harry's dick than he has been in nearly a _week_. 

"He's right. Maybe if I wasn't such a slut, we wouldn't be in this mess." 

Louis' heart breaks at that, and they all croak out collective _"No's"_. 

"No, you're not a slut. I hate slut shaming. So what if you like sex? Guys who have a lot of sex are praised but women are shunned? That's bullshit. Niall should not have said that. You are not a slut." Zayn says firmly. "He should not have said that." 

Jade sniffs and nods, and Harry holds her tighter. 

"We need to tell her." He says to Perrie.

"No, absolutely not. It's not our place Styles." 

"Perrie," Harry starts. 

"No." 

"What?" Jade asks. 

"Nothing lovey, get up. Let's go see if we can get Nialler out of this mess." 

Jade crawls off Harry, and Harry immediately stands to follow them. The three of them head across the cafeteria towards the Head Master's office and everyone's staring at them. Eventually Jade must get fed up, because she halts, spinning around on her heel, 

"Did anyone have anything to say?" She snaps, loud enough for most of the students to hear. Everyone's heads drop as they stare intently at their lunch trays. Jade nods, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

"That's what I thought." She says sassily, her heels clicking as she walks slightly faster. 

Harry links arms with Perrie and they follow behind her, 

"She's gonna be fine." He nods. 

"She's gonna be fine." Perrie agrees. 

 

Zayn's quietly messing around on his phone, not paying any attention to Louis, no matter how loudly he taps his foot. 

Finally Louis lets out a groan, "Zayn." 

"What?" He asks, not looking up from his phone. 

"Can you at least pretend like you care?" Louis asks rudely, adjusting his fringe. 

Zayn smiles apologetically, setting down his phone. 

"Sorry, I'm just buying some last minute Christmas gifts. What's wrong Lou?" 

"I think Harry's going to break up with me." He says quietly. 

"What?" Zayn asks, eyes widening. "Louis that's insane." 

"He makes up every excuse to not spend time with me, he won't touch me, we haven't had sex in a week!" 

Zayn purses his lips, "Well it is the holiday season, he may be busy with his mum and stuff." 

"He's always had time for me before." Louis pouts. "He's getting bored of me Zayn. I can feel it. It's like before with Marcus." 

Zayn's face drops, "No, don't even think about that fucking prick Louis. Harry's not like that. He loves you." 

"Yeah and Marcus _'loved'_ me too." 

"Louis please," Zayn starts, but Louis cuts him off with a flippant hand movement. 

"No. He said he'd come over tonight and if he makes an excuse for why he can't come over on my birthday we're done." Louis' trying to ignore the way his voice is shaking. 

"That's not fair, your birthday's on Christmas Eve, he does have his own family." 

"Not the point. Aren't I worth it?" He teases, trying to make a joke. Zayn's bright eyes bore into him and he looks away, "Anyway, what are we going to do about this whole Jade and Niall situation?" 

 

"Harreh, I'm hungry." Louis whines, pushing at Harry's shoulder. They've been lounging on Louis' bed doing homework for about an hour. Well Harry's been doing the homework and Louis' been choosing the playlist and singing obnoxiously in Harry's ear. 

"You want me to make you some food?" Harry asks, rolling on his side, to face Louis. Louis tangles their feet together, "Or we could just lay here for awhile?" 

Harry smiles, kissing Louis' forehead. "Whatever you want babe." 

Louis cranes his neck up, kissing over Harry's plush lips, tongue slipping in. Harry moans, tipping his head back to give Louis more room. Louis kisses softly, trying to ask "what more do you want from me?" Harry doesn't seem to be getting his question because he sits there, mouth almost slack from where Louis is doing all the work. As they lazily kiss, Louis moves so he's straddling Harry, hips rocking steadily. 

Harry let's him get away with it for a few minutes, enough for them both to be straining against their jeans, before gently placing his huge hand on Louis hips and moving him off. 

"Louis," he starts warningly.

"What?" He asks quietly turning his head. 

Louis rolls his eyes, gesturing hard to his pants. 

"Oh fuck sorry." Harry mumbles, cheeks turning pink. "I can, get you off you know." His hand is reaching for Louis but Louis puts his knees up, hugging them to his chest, the overwhelming need to cry pushing on his chest. 

"No it's fine." His erection is shrinking anyway. 

"Lou c'mon."

"Are you tired of fucking around with me? Is that it? You've fucked me a couple times and now you're done?" His voice is rough and he's straining it to keep the shakiness out of it. 

Harry's eyes snap to his, and they're wide and green and worried and fuck, Louis looks away.

"Louis are you crazy? No! Of course, I would never think that! I love you Louis okay? I love you." 

"Don't say that when it's a bloody fucking lie." Louis spits harshly. He has to be mean otherwise he's going to start crying. It would be easier if Harry would yell at him. Tell him that Louis right, he's nothing to Harry and now he's done with him. 

"Louis it's not a lie. Please, I just, don't want our relationship to be based on sex."

"Having sex does not mean that's all your relationship is and you know it. Why is it suddenly a problem now?"

Harry pulls a hand through his curls,

"Louis please. You're being ridiculous, just c'mere babe." 

"Fine." Louis scoots closer so his knees are brushing Harry's folded arms. "Come to my birthday then. Please. My mom and the girls are cooking me dinner and then we always go ice skating and looking at Christmas lights. Please come." His voice trembles, this is it.   
His whole world is going to come collapsing in around him because he's built it around this boy. This dumb too tall, too wide of eyes, too big lips, too curly hair, too knobby kneed boy and now he's gonna leave. His perfectly imperfect boy is going to leave him and he's going to be left with nothing. Nothing but a broken heart and the inability to catch his breath. 

"When's your birthday again?" Harry's voice wobbles. 

"The 24th." 

"So Christmas Eve." 

"Yeah," Louis sighs. Every nerve in his body is pulled tight, braced, waiting. 

"Louis I can't. My mum'll have a fit, and Gemma will whine that she can't be off with her girlfriend Lou, I can't."

"Of course you can't." Louis snaps again. 

The thoughts that rush into his mind are ones that he really doesn't want to have. Like the fact that he wishes Harry wasn't such a pussy. He wishes he would just end it right now without dragging it out. Lord knows Louis can't. He'll cling to Harry until Harry tells him to fuck off. Which obviously won't be soon. 

"We can hang out New Years."

"That's not my birthday though." 

"Louis I'm sorry, I can't," 

"I think you should go." 

"Babe," 

"Don't call me that. Get out." 

"Louis please, it's not you, I just can't that day. Please understand." Harry's eyes are full of tears and Louis looks away. 

"Of course I understand. I'll see you at school tomorrow." And that's all he says, tucking his head into his knees, waiting for Harry to leave. 

Harry's lips brush his hair as he leaves, and soon he's alone, again. 

 

Louis doesn't know how long he's crying in his room, he only knows he can hear the girl's running around downstairs, and he'd sent Lottie away to tell his mom he didn't want to eat. He looks up, blinking at the harsh light when there's a knock at his door. 

"Go away." He croaks. His contacts burn, and his body aches, his head feels like it's going to roll off his body. 

Lottie pokes her blonde head in, "Can I come in?" 

"No." 

"Good thing I never listen to anything you say." 

She's dressed in her pajamas, and holding two spoons and a carton of cookies and cream ice cream. 

"So what's going on Lou Lou?" She sits across from him, knees knocking his. 

"Lottie, seriously, not in the mood." 

She sighs, taking a bite of ice cream. 

"You really shouldn't let guys treat you like shit." She hums. (Because she would know with all her years of experience.) 

"Harry doesn't treat me badly. He loves me." 

"Then why are you crying?" 

"I'm just being dumb." 

"Louis," She sighs, "Can you please talk to me?" 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're thirteen, and a girl, and have only ever had a crush on one boy in your life." 

She shoved another bite of ice cream in her mouth, 

"Don't have ta be so rude about it." 

"Sorry Lottie. I just. Want someone who's not gonna say they love me for five minutes." 

"Harry's a really nice guy. I'm sure he doesn't understand he's hurting your feelings." 

"He'd have to be an idiot not too." 

"Maybe he is." 

They sit in silence before she thrusts the carton at him. 

"Now eat away the pain. If I'm gonna get fat, you're gonna get fat with me." 

"Excuse me, the only thing fat on me is my bum, and that doesn't need to get any bigger." 

"Louis," She whines, fake gagging. 

 

Lunch is awkward. There's no playful banter between any of them. Basically Louis picks at his food silently, Harry eats and plays on his phone, hand resting on Louis' thigh the whole time and he doesn't have the heart to remove it. Niall and Jade have even put aside their differences to silently stare at them the entire lunch, exchanging eyebrow raises with Perrie and Zayn. Harry still acts like his boyfriend, kissing his head and holding his hand. It's just that they don't text or talk after school. They avoid each other, well Louis avoids Harry. 

 

The next week passes and soon it's Louis' birthday. He almost ditches out on ice skating, but Lottie drags him, and when he's watching her spend a good 5 minutes applying frosty pink lipgloss he begins to realize that it's not so much for him, as it is for Martin Kendal who works at the hot chocolate stand. He only gets one text from Harry over the winter break. 

_Happy Christmas Louis .xx_

 

"I don't bloody well care what's happened between you and Harold, it's ruined your Christmas and it will not ruin my new year!" Jade says, pouring Louis a glass of wine. 

"Jade," Perrie hisses, warning her to tone it down. 

"Sorry." She touches Louis' shoulder. "I don't want you to think I'm insensitive." 

"Jade? Insensitive? _Never._ " He attempts to make a joke. 

"Hey! I can be very sympathetic, thank you. Sympathy blow job?" 

"Oh Jade's gonna cure your sadness with her magical vagina." Perrie sing songs, from her spot at the vanity, where she's been applying her makeup for the last twenty minutes. 

Louis shudders, "Hell no." 

"That's why I said blow job." Jade states matter of factly. "A mouth is a mouth." 

"That's surprisingly accurate." Louis agrees. 

The girls showed up at his house, freshly showered, bare of makeup to get ready at his house and try to talk him into going to the New Year's Eve party at Liam Payne's house. Since then, they had both gotten their hair done, and were now searching through Louis' closet to find him something to wear. 

"Wear these!" Jade says, pulling out a pair of red skinny jeans. "They make your arse look phenomenal!" 

"Please Jade," Louis says rolling his eyes, "Everyone already knows I'm gay." 

"They don't look that twinky." Perrie adds. 

"Uh, they do. Besides, I'm not wearing anything but this because I'm not going anywhere." 

"Louis." Jade whines. 

"No. I'm going to sit here, eat my ice cream and watch my Teen Wolf." 

"You and your damn American television." 

"Hush. Derek Hale's abs are my only comfort right now." 

"Louis," Perrie starts softly. 

"No. Don't start. I am fine. Harry's the one with the problem. If he wants to break up with me, he's going to have to man up and do it. If not, it's going to be a long year for him." He says nonchalantly, pulling the sweatshirt he's wearing-which may or may not be Harry's- down over his knees.

"Louis please! Come on. Harry's not even acting weird!" Jade lies. 

"You Jade Thirlwall are a damn lie." 

"I'm not. Just please come Louis. It's better than you sitting around here, crying over some fake guy, when you have your own Derek Hale." 

Louis doubles over laughing, because Jade did not just compare Harry to Derek. He's going to choke on his saliva. 

"Stop laughing at me!" Jade says loudly. "I don't know what the guy even looks like! I'm just trying to help." 

Louis' pretty sure tears are leaking out of his eyes, he's laughing so hard. 

"Fuck, Jade. You just made my whole night." 

"Fuck you Louis. And your American tv!" She thrusts an outfit at him, "Now get changed." 

 

Louis wipes his eyes, shedding his track pants. If he's going to show up, he's going to look hot as fuck and make Harry look like a tool for not sleeping with him while he had the chance. Fuck you Harry. 

"Okay, here's the plan." Louis says, shimming the tight black jeans up his thighs. (It's taking him awhile okay?) "If I go to this party, which why is Liam even inviting us when Niall beat his ass?" 

Perrie seems to have realized this too and she tilts her head at Jade. 

"Yeah why were we invited to Liam's?" 

"I didn't trade sexual favors or anything geez! Get off my dick!" 

"Well you never know honey." Louis says patronizingly, snapping the button on his jeans. 

"Anyway, I need you guys to have my back. It's going to be operation Make-Harry-So-Jealous-He-Fucks-Me-Against-A-Wall-And-Then-Dump-His-Sorry-Ass." 

 

Jade's shaking her head before he's even finished.

"Louis we can't do that." 

He pauses, white t-shirt half way over his head. 

"Then I'm not going." 

"Louis stop!" Jade yells. "Stop acting insane. Harry loves you, we all love you." 

"You're my friend not his." Louis yells back, furious now. 

"You're acting like a spoiled brat!" 

"And you're acting like a bitch!" He shouts back. 

"Hey hey hey." Perrie steps in between them. "Jade, if it'll get him to go, we can agree to the plan alright?" 

Jade glares. 

"Alright?" Perrie repeats. 

"Fix your fucking fringe you arse. And get your own damn ride." She storms out of the room, black heels clicking. 

"Well she overreacted." Louis said, moving to the mirror to fix his hair. 

"You did call her a bitch, and you know how she feels about that word." 

"Are you going to defend her or help me?" 

The worst part is he knows he's being a dick, he sees the flash of hurt in everyone's eyes. He's just trying to hurt everyone like he's being hurt, by fucking Harry. That arsehole who can't even properly break up with someone. He just has to passively aggressively avoid them, until they get the hint. Well Louis' not going to take the 'hint', he's going to stay until Harry tells him to go. He's that selfish. That stubborn. Or maybe just that dumb. 

 

He walks in to Liam's house, arms wrapped around Perrie. It's dark when he enters, and there's not music playing. 

"What the hell Pez? Are we the only ones-" 

"SURPRISE!" 

There's lights and confetti and a fucking spray painted banner that Zayn obviously made, Happy Birthday Louis! Music is suddenly blasting, Louis' got glitter in his hair, a drink in his hand and everyone is hugging him. Wow he is a major douche. 

"What is this?" He chokes out, as his five best friends approach him. 

"Surprise." Jade says bitterly, miming jazz hands. "Happy fucking birthday." She walks away.

Shit. 

"Happy birthday bro." Niall pulls him in for a one armed hug, smelling heavily of pints and fags. "Love ya, but better go tend to the woman." 

Zayn hugs him, ruffles his hair which earns him a slap, then drags a, to his defense, very sexy looking Perrie onto the makeshift dance floor. 

He's left with Harry standing in front of him, wearing a button down shirt and tight black jeans. 

"Happy birthday baby." He ducks down to kiss Louis' lips and Louis lets him. 

"This is why you ditched me on my birthday?" 

Harry nods, "Yeah! I had this perfect idea to throw you a surprise party and everyone said you always complained about never having one! D'ya like it?" He's got the widest smile on his face, it's blinding really. 

"Yeah, 's great Haz." Louis agrees. 

"You're still upset." Harry says, face dropping. "Why?" 

"I'm fine Harry don't be ridiculous." He brushes past Harry, he needs to find a drink. 

 

Louis' quite tipsy. He hasn't seen Harry in awhile, but he's seen Zayn and Perrie smoking a bit of spliff outside on the patio, and he just saw Niall leading Jade upstairs. He's sucking down another drink, watching the crowd of people dance and make out. He didn't realize he knew so many people. Or rather, so many people knew him. He's stopped thinking about Harry- his so called boyfriend, until the taller lad is standing right in front of him. 

"How are you doing love?" 

"Okay." Louis slurs. 

"You're kind of drunk, huh?" 

"Maybe a little." Louis slurs, a smile on his face. "'m mad at you though." 

"You are?" Harry raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. You don't love me anymore!" He accuses. 

"Oh I don't?" 

"No." Louis pouted. "And I wish you did cause you're really cute and your lips are really pink." 

Harry rolls his eyes, grabbing Louis' hand, leading him upstairs. 

"And your hair," Louis moans. "The curls. Oh god if I give you up, Jade's gonna steal your virtue. Fuck you Jade. You can't stick with me? To stick it to Jade?" He's rambling drunkenly, and he stops suddenly, gasping at the top of the stairs. "But you make really good fajitas. I don't wanna give up the fajitas!" 

Harry sighs, dragging Louis along. Really, this is what he's dealing with. He prepared a bedroom earlier, with rose petals and candles because he's a sap, but that's before he found out Louis was pissed at him for some unknown reason. Now he was too drunk to explain why he was, so Harry was guessing. 

"Harold! Is this for me?" Louis flops on the bed, tossing the rose petals over his lap, fascinated like a child. Louis' fringe is wilting, his forehead is sweaty, lips pink and puffy from the alcohol, collarbones dusted with gold glitter. He's absolutely perfect. 

"I love you so much." Harry breathes. 

"What?" 

"Fuck, Louis, I love you." 

Louis' staring at him, biting his lip. He wants to believe Harry, he really does. 

"You do?" He mumbles. He's an emotional drunk, sue him okay? "I mean. You haven't wanted to have sex lately. I assumed," He cuts himself off. 

 

Harry could nearly beat the hell out of Louis. He knows that it's not physical for Harry. Well at least he thought he did. He sits gently on the edge of the bed, touching Louis' knee. 

"You bloody idiot. I couldn't have sex with you because I got you something for your birthday." 

Louis stares, "Oh god, is it a penis piercing? It is isn't it? Those girls are corrupting your innocence Harold." He ruffles Harry's curls. 

"It's not a penis piercing." He nearly whispered. "It's- can I show you?" He's embarrassed now. He'd thought this through of course, but he hadn't given much thought to how Louis would react. 

Louis nods, and Harry slides off the bed, standing in front of Louis in the candlelight. He slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt and Louis whistles obnoxiously. (He is still drunk after all.) 

The shirt falls away, and he goes to drag his t-shirt up. 

Louis gasps, he's drunk but not an idiot. 

Right on Harry's chest, where his heart is, is in the most elegant script, _Louis Tomlinson_.

"You got a fucking tattoo." Louis slurs. "Of me? Me? You love me?" 

"Yes, you dolt. I love you. We couldn't have sex because I didn't want you to see it. I got it a few weeks ago so it would heal in time for tonight. So we could," He sucks in a breath, "So maybe I could make love to you. If you wanted me to." 

 

Louis crawls forward on his knees, running his hands up Harry's torso, fingers lingering on the tattoo. 

"You can do whatever you want. Fuck you have my name tattooed on you." His voice shakes, but he is not going to cry. 

"So you like it?" Harry whispered. 

"Of course I love it baby." He kisses Harry softly, hand over his heart the entire time. 

Harry pushes Louis back on the bed, settling over him, pulling his shirt over his head. He kisses down his neck, sucking bruises into the skin, for Louis, because he loves it, even though Harry sometimes finds it embarrassing. Licking over his collarbones, Harry starts to get hard, grinding his hips into Louis' thigh. 

"Babe I've missed this. Missed your body on mine. Touching me, licking me," He groans into Louis' ear, "Sucking me." He pops the button on Louis' jeans, starting to slide them down his thighs. "I've been wanking so much, every chance I get. Get myself all wet for you." 

"Fuck." Louis moans, hips bucking. 

"Whaddya want baby? It's your birthday you've gotta tell me." 

"Open me up, get me ready for you. Please. Want you to make love to me." 

Harry kicks his own jeans off, palming himself twice. His back arches, and he pulls down Louis' boxer shorts, his fat dripping red cock slapping against his stomach. 

"You're so hard for me Louis." 

"Well yeah I've been cockblocked for like three weeks." 

 

"I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise." Harry braces himself on an elbow, reaching into the nightstand drawer for lube which he stored there earlier. He bends Louis' legs up, giving him more access to his pretty little hole. Harry drizzles the lube onto his fingers, the pad of his finger circling Louis' hole. "Have you ever-" 

"Bottomed before? Not in a long time, fuck." He hisses as Harry slowly pushes in to the first knuckle. "Your fingers are so long, why haven't we done this before?" He says breathlessly. 

Harry ignores him, pushing the rest of his finger in. The noises Louis' making are driving him crazy and he thrusts into the bed a few times, adding a second finger a scissoring them. Harry searches for his prostate and when he finds it, Louis keens loudly, arching off the back. 

"Fuck Harry. Keep going. Come on come on." 

Harry's head drops against Louis' shoulder and his bites gently, 

"You need another?" 

"Yeah, fuck, I'm so close. Can I please come?" 

Somehow, Louis asking his permission to come is so fucking hot that Harry lets out a moan, shoving in a third finger, moving his hand faster even though his wrist is starting to cramp. 

"C'mon Louis. Come for me. Come from just my fingers." Harry pants into Louis' neck. 

 

A few steady thrusts against his prostate and Louis' arching, coming messily all over his tummy, screaming Harry's name. Harry stills his fingers, watching Louis' orgasm. 

Louis comes down from his high, panting, 

"You okay to keep going?" Harry asks roughly, rubbing his own erection. 

"Yeah, fuck. Felt so good." He starts fucking down on Harry's hand. "Always want to feel good." 

Harry fingers him longer, stretching him wide getting him ready for his cock. Harry finally kicks off his boxers, freeing his nearly purple cock. He coats his cock with lube, and braces his hand on Louis' hip. 

"Wait a sec, can we," Harry fists his cock again, "Fuck, want you to ride me." 

Louis nods eagerly, "Fuck yeah." 

Harry adjusts them, sitting Louis over his stomach. He let's Louis adjust himself, and hold Harry's cock steady under his hole. Louis sinks down slowly, moaning as Harry's cock fills him up. 

"Fuck, you're huge." Louis sinks the rest of the way down, groaning loudly. Louis braces himself on Harry's chest, sweaty palm settling over the new tattoo and starts rocking his lips. Faster, he fucks himself on Harry's cock, his own cock rubbing against Harry's abs leaking precome. 

 

"God, you're gonna make me come again. So good. Fuck me so good." Louis breathes into Harry's mouth. Harry's fingertips dig into Louis' hipbones, his hips snapping up to meet Louis' thrusts. He's so fucking close and he can't believe he's held off this long. 

"Fuck Louis I'm gonna come. Sorry sorry." Harry thrusts two more times, before coming hard, eyes rolling back in his head as he arches his back. As Harry rides out his orgasam Louis slams himself up and down on his cock, until he's coming for a second time, all over Harry's stomach. He collapses on Harry's chest, nuzzling into Harry's damp curls. 

"I love you." 

 

Lunch on Thursday is back to normal. Louis' practically in Harry's lap, kissing him every few words, hand possessively resting on his thigh, laughing at everything Harry says. 

"So you guys are good huh?" Zayn asks, looking up from his phone. 

"Yeah we are!" Louis says excitedly. "I can't believe I ever doubted the best boyfriend I've ever had. You guys saw that tattoo right?!" 

"Yes, Louis." They all replied annoyed.   
"Well sorry that you all don't have matching tattoos." He stuck out his tongue. 

"I'm still confused on what even happened?" Niall admits, mouth full of chicken. 

"Louis was on his bitch week." Jade says, biting into her strawberry. 

"Bitch week?" Harry asks. 

Perrie snorts out laughter, "Oh my god. You've been here how long and have never heard of bitch week? Jade must be getting better at controlling her mood swings." 

"Oh fuck off Perrie, next time you need to borrow my pain relievers I'm gonna tell you to go straight to hell." 

"Still confused over here." Harry waves his hand awkwardly, and Louis laughs into his collarbone. 

"Period. Louis was on his man period. Bitch week, because this one always acts like a massive bitch." Perrie explains, pointing to Jade. 

 

"I hate you! And don't call me a bitch, I hate that word." 

"Sorry." Perrie chirps. "But you know what I mean." 

"Oh, yeah, Jade are you still pissed at me for calling you a bitch?" Louis asks awkwardly. 

"Um," Jade taps her chin. "How about apology threesome and all's forgiven?" 

Louis looks her up and down, "Eh, you're a little on the skinny side, but the tits do it for me. My place or yours?" 

"Mine. Yours is crawling with kids. Tonight work for you Harold?" 

"Yeah, sure. Can't wait babe." His hand slides up her thigh. He's learned to play the game right now. 

"Can I watch?" Perrie whines. 

"Your girl is such an exhibitionist." Louis teases Zayn. 

"What can I say, I have attractive friends." 

"You do." Jade says, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

 

Harry can't help but notice Niall's been silent, and he decides to tease him a little. 

"What Ireland? Afraid you're gonna lose your FWB to a pair of gay guys?" 

Louis giggles in his ear, and Niall glares. 

"No I'm actually worried about how interested my girlfriend is in other men." 

The table gets silent and Jade turns bright red. 

"Girlfriend eh?" Louis breaks the silence. 

"Um, we were gonna tell you guys." She stutters. 

"Oh my god this is going down in my calendar. The day Jade has nothing to say." 

"They day Niall admitted his feelings." 

"The day I was denied a threesome." 

"I can't fucking believe you're dating!" 

"'s not like we weren't fucking." 

"Yeah but now it's _fucking with feelings_." Perrie insists. "Y'all are fucked just like the rest of us." 

"Shut up." Zayn mutters into Perrie's hair. "You're so dumb. Let's go have a fag." 

She nods eagerly, and they head out of the lunchroom. 

"You know they're ditching to get it on right?" Jade asks. 

"Of course they are, phew if you were dating Zayn you would too." Louis defends. "If you were dating Perrie you would." 

She nods, "Oh I'm not judging. In fact I think that's an excellent idea." She winks at Niall. "You up for it? I think I still have some condoms in my car." 

Niall nods and as they walk out, Louis calls, "Hey! At least use the back lot!" 

 

Louis turns to Harry, "Are we really going to sit in here and eat lunch? Like respectable people?" 

"Hell no!" Harry pulls him up. 

"Well my arse is still quite sore you shit, but you can still fuck my mouth of course." 

"Oh of course." Harry replies sarcastically, as the walk past Eleanor's table. She's glaring, and it doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out what their talking about. "Hey Ele," Harry says, ducking close to her. "Still don't have chlamydia. Thanks for the warning though." He says in a saccharine sweet voice. 

Her mouth drops open and she just stares at him. 

"Close your mouth love, flies will get in." He says, grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him along, Louis shaking with laughter. 

"Oh my god, you're so sassy." 

"I learned from the best." 

"Hey," Louis turns, catching Harry's bottom lip between his teeth. "Maybe I better fuck your mouth, so you keep that sassy thing shut." 

"Whatever you want." Harry agrees huskily. 

"Hey Harry?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too. Now I need you to walk a little faster, cause I'm fucking horny." 

"Demanding demanding. And do not get cum on my car seats." He says fiercely. 

"Oh what are you going to do if I do?" Harry asks sassily as they approach the car. 

"Kick your ass." Louis says, pushing Harry against the car. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes. Now shut up." Louis says, crushing his mouth to Harry's.


End file.
